Great Jedi Library
The Great Jedi Library, also known as the Library of Ossus or as the Great Library of the Jedi, was a library on Ossus for anyone seeking knowledge, but used in majority by Jedi students. Characteristics Its purpose was simply to serve as the largest collection of known information in the galaxy. Its founder, Odan-Urr, believed that any and all forms of knowledge would be used as a potential benefit for the Jedi Order. Information was stored on thousands upon thousands of datacards, some of which were stored in the Hall of Knowledge. Its design mirrored the architecture of the great library of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. As such, it consisted of four towers each holding information from a different era namely; Pre-Hyperdrive, Pre-Republic, Early-Republic and Modern-Republic. Protected archives in the Hall of Knowledge were maintained by anointed Jedi called the Keepers, to whom one would refer for a more interactive solution to their problems. History Formation Approximately 5,000 BBY, the scholarly Jedi Knight Odan-Urr founded a center of Jedi learning on the planet Ossus, where he was trained by Ooroo. From the days of its foundation, the Library of Ossus contained the culmination of hundreds of generations of knowledge and wisdom. Scrolls and books filled shelves, and many Jedi holocrons were stored there. Among the artifacts was a Sith holocron that Odan-Urr himself had recovered from a Sith warship in the aftermath of the Great Hyperspace War. For over a millennium the Library of Ossus continued to grow, and soon many great Masters worked there, tending the shelves and teaching Jedi who wished to learn. One of these was the Neti Jedi Master Ood Bnar. Destruction in the Great Sith War Approximately 4,000 BBY, during the Great Sith War, the Library was visited by the Sith Lord Exar Kun, who seduced many young Jedi to the dark side. When he had gathered enough followers, he went to Master Odan-Urr and demanded that he turn over the Sith holocron. When the ancient Jedi refused, Kun brutally slew him and took the artefact. Thus Odan-Urr died surrounded by the books he loved so much just as his own teacher, Master Ooroo, had predicted. Soon after, Kun's forces used an ancient Sith weapon to unleash a cataclysm that would wreck the surface of Ossus. A faction of ancient materials were transferred to Exis Station and eventually to Coruscant. As the Jedi scrambled to evacuate the scrolls and artefacts, the Sith came one last time. Ood Bnar, utilizing an ability unique to his species, buried a collection of ancient lightsabers and literally "planted" himself over them, becoming a tree-like being and binding his life force to the planet's. This insured that the Sith would not desecrate the ancient Jedi weapons. Soon, all the Jedi had evacuated as the shock wave hit Ossus, and Master Bnar weathered the storm alone. It was thought by many that the planet had been destroyed completely but this was not the case. Millennia later, Okko's grandfather rediscovered the library, but was careful to keep the knowledge a family secret out of fear of looters. The fallen Jedi Travgen would also stumble upon the Great Library and made it his own personal quest to protect from outsiders. A year after the Battle of Endor, Rhyley Stargazer and Princess Kileo Dimoh travelled to Ossus to search for answers as to heal Rhyley's Living Force Wound. There they discovered the fallen Jedi Travgen before locating the remains of the Great Library. Foot Note This Location is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the locations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Locations